Christopher Greenwood
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Christopher Greenwood (Mirror)Christopher Greenwood (Mirror) President Christopher Greenwood (played by Bruce Greenwood) is best described as the loyal husband, staying with his wife Melissa for years after a neurological disorder. In future plots he worked at the Starfleet Academy Admissions office and tought a class at the Academy on Interspecies Relations before accepting office as President of the Federation between 2402 and 2414; while in current time he is a professor of interspecies relations at the Academy with the rank of Commander. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born August 12, 2346. *Parents - Diana (2315 - 2374) and Arthur Greenwood (2310 - 2374). Christopher was also a loving child, one that was close to his mother most of all. Sibling(s) *Older Brother - Henry Greenwood (2340) Extended Family Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Unnamed children from his brother Henry. *James + Cydja - Saharah Munroe (2389), Eron Munroe (2393) and Odessa Munroe (2399); via marriage to Lali. *Miniya + Merik - Vahni Evek (2397), Alaina Evek (2399), and Merik Evek, Jr. (2402); via marriage to Lali. *Kalili + Juretoh - Christa Munroe (2398); via marriage to Lali. *Damar Grandchildren; via marriage to Lali. In-laws *Son-in-law to Shawn Munroe, Keiko Munroe and Questa Damar (deceased) *Brother-in-law to James Munroe, Rebecca Munroe, Miniya Munroe, Kalili Munroe and Hirosam Munroe *Step/Half-brother-in-law to Damar Children *Step-Son-in-law to Corat Damar Children Diana Greenwood Born December 17, 2399. *Diana Greenwood is the first child between Christopher and Lali Greenwood. She is Cybelean. She was named after Christopher's mother. Barbara Greenwood Born December 16, 2400. *Barbara Greenwood is the second child between Christopher and Lali Greenwood. She is Cybelean. She was named after Lali's grandmother Barbara Munroe. Amara Greenwood Born December 15, 2401. *Amara is the third child between Chris and Lali Greenwood. She is Cybelean and is the third in Lali's line, carrying on the genetics of the mother, making her look exactly like her grandmother Questa and her mother Lali. NOTE: In current plots, his relationship with Heidi Thay has allowed a close bond to both Anna-Aleena Thay and Abbott Thay that has developed into a father-like bond. Personal Life Melissa Greenwood *Marriage - January 03, 2366; *Widower - January, 2394. Christopher met his first wife, Melissa Greenwood, at the Academy and it was love at first sight. The couple hooked up in Christopher's second year and married a year later. They were each others firsts, both sexually and serious relationship. They managed to find postings together and as Christopher rose up through the ranks, many placements were to promote his career path. During the Dominion War, Melissa was subjected to a nerve gas, released during an attack by the Jem'Hadar and Breen. Though many died, she survived only to be left with a crippling neurological disorder. This disorder eventually lead to her premature death. Christopher and Melissa never had any children due to his infertility which he explained as bring caused by an injury as a child inflicted by his older brother during a sports game. In current plots, Melissa gave Christopher permission to have an open marriage and he secretly courted a woman named Heidi Thay. Heidi Thay Christopher met his lover, Heidi Thay, through her husband who was Christopher's psychologist, they began a mutual affair in 2385 when Denorian said he gave his wife permission to take Chris as a lover. Despite both being married, they have strong feelings for the other - especially Heidi who has proclaimed her love for him. This affair only happened in current plots and was permitted by both parties spouses. Lali Munroe *Married - July 15, 2399. Christopher met his second wife, Lali Munroe, through an arranged agreement. Lali's father, Shawn, was a good friend to both Christopher and his wife while serving on Deep Space Nine. Shawn, wishing to have an older, patient role-model for his daughter set the two up, as well as ensuring that Christophter would be able to have children (thanks to Cybelean DNA). The couple were married and she was a key motivator for his Presidential run. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2363-2367, Christopher entered into the Social Science division with a degree in Interspecies Relations and Diplomacy. Military Service Upon graduation, both Christopher and Melissa took positions on the USS Farragut. They both remained on this vessel until 2383 when they transferred to Deep Space Nine. Christopher took over as the First Officer as the station, as well as coordinating diplomatic gatherings for Gamma Quadrant species. In 2384, sometime after his promotion to Commander, Christopher accept a teaching position at Starfleet Academy. He taught Interspecies Relations while his wife resigned due to her illness. In 2392, he was promoted to Captain and offered a chair on the Academy Admissions board where he served until his resigned to run for the Presidency. Years as *'Ensign:' 2367 - 2370; *'Lt. JG:' 2370 - 2372; *'Lieutenant:' 2372 - 2380; *'Lt. Commander:' 2380 - 2384; *'Commander:' 2384 - 2392 (Current Plots); *'Captain:' 2392 - 2402 (Future Plots); *'President:' 2402 - 2414 (Future Plots) Commendations *'Commendation Ribbon:' Awarded to an officer whose work surpasses that which is expected. *'Federation Peace Medal:' Award given to those who have promoted and advanced peace in the galaxy. *'Silver Starbust:' Award presented to those who have put forth remarkable effort in the areas of diplomacy and promotion of peace beyond that which duty calls for. *'Dominion War Ribbon:' Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Presidency In February of 2401, Christopher was convinced to enter his name into the Presidental elections by his wife Lali Greenwood. Upon seeing how much support he had, he started his plan and campaigning. More information can be found at 2401 Election Coverage. Going against Jerra La'Flen, he managed to beat the Acting President with an overwhelming majority, thanks to his contacts and stragetic selection of joined Trill VP Alal Sorna. Greenwoods term will be from January 2402 to January 2414. Because of the vital and optimistically unbiased position, Chris had to resign from Starfleet to accept the position. Information on his Presidency itself and programs within it can be found in the Presidential Office category. Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Command Category:Katrina's Character